¿Dónde está Severus?
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hace muchos años, que a Severus no se le ha visto la cara. Ahora el mundo lo necesita y nadie lo encuentra. Respuesta al reto: ¿Dónde está Severus?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece excepto ideas.

**MariSeverus.**

Respuesta al reto**: ¿Dónde está Severus?**

* * *

Miraba un florero flotando y sorprendida, una mujer caminó hacia la cocina. Su hijo menor de diez años, estaba levantando el florero y colocaba su mano debajo, antes de que cayera al suelo.

— Adhel, sabes que no puedes hacer magia.

El niño soltó el florero que se detuvo pulcramente sobre la mesa de la cocina y caminó hacia su madre, aburrido. La miró, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza de forma desaprobatoria.

— ¿Y cuándo tendré mi propia varita?

— Ya te dije. Cuando tengas once años y vayas a Hogwarts. De resto, no tendrás varita y no usarás poderes en la casa ni en ningún otro lugar.

Caminó hasta la escalera y colocó su mano sobre el posa brazos. Alzó la cabeza y miró hacia arriba. Como sabía, su esposo debía estar en el ático. Le gustaba encerrarse allí. Pensaba, mientras organizaba lo que estaba allí adentro.

— ¡Severus! — le gritó.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Puedes bajar un momento, por favor?

Esperó en el salón, pacientemente. Mientras, sacaba papeles y libros de enormes cajas marrones y mordisqueadas por ratones. Severus se detuvo detrás de ella y la contempló.

— ¿Alguna cosa de todo esto, es tuya? No hay nada mío aquí y no quiero botarlo. Recordar cómo te pones cuando pierdes algo, es terrible.

Severus miró los libros, mientras ella revisaba otros. Co una inspiración suave, pasaba las hojas. Una detrás de las otras.

— No, definitivamente esto no es mío. Ha de ser tuyo— se detuvo y miró con atención. Soltó una risa y ella, lo miró. Seguramente había algo suyo allí.

— ¿Qué?

— No, nada. Esto sí es mío. Parece.

Mientras ella miraba otras hojas y cuadernos, Severus miró con atención y notó los nombres que estaban en aquellos cuadernos. Inspiró y continuó pasando las hojas en silencio. Seguía sonriendo y ella, no entendía por qué.

— Potter, Lupin. Black— leyó y ella, alzó la cabeza inmediatamente. Lo miró con preocupación.— ¿Estabas enamorada de Lupin?

— ¡Devuélveme eso en este mismo instante, Severus Snape!

— No. Espera. Esto está interesante. "Domingo catorce de mayo: Lupin me invitó un jugo de calabaza, luego de derramar el mío por accidente."

— Todas estábamos enamoradas de él y de Black. Lily, Avery. Yo.

— Día siete: "Severus cuelga en el cielo otra vez. Si supiera lo tonto que se ve. Bueno, ¿Cómo lo sabrá si sigue colgado?"

Severus la miró, arqueando una ceja y ella suspiró. Con mucho cuidado, continuó pasando las páginas. Aunque ella no deseaba que continuara leyendo. Eso la sonrojó. Lo que seguía.

_"No puedo creerlo. Me senté en la mesa, junto a Malfoy y a los chicos de más alto curso de Slytherin._

_Malfoy al principio es un caballero conmigo. Narcisa está a su lado y él, sostiene una de sus manos. Lucius me simpatizaba, me agradaba bastante. Pero en ese momento, mis ojos no estaban puestos sobre nadie más que Severus._

_Entonces, el baile comenzó. Nadie me invitaría a bailar. Todos tenían una pareja. Severus añoraba bailar con Lily y yo, no tenía otra alternativa que aceptarlo. Mientras miraba, algo tocó mi hombro y yo ladeé mi cabeza. Severus me invitaba a bailar._

_Ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida"_

_"Uno de ellos. Y el otro, cuando caminaba junto a Avery. Severus le mintió. Le dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo, por que minerva me necesitaba. Yo no había hecho nada malo. Entonces, asentí con la cabeza y me separé de las chicas. Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué había hecho, Severus tomó una de mis manos y la apretó gentilmente. Me besó._

_No se lo impedí. En realidad quería que me besara desde el baile. Bueno, en el baile le dije que quería volver a salir con él. La cita pasada, solo había ido en una doble, por Narcisa. Ella quería conquistar a Lucius._

_Pero en ese momento, sí sentí que estaba donde debía._

_Eso se lo agradecería a Severus, toda mi vida. Aunque no continuásemos luego."_

Su esposa sonrió y él, sonrió también. Anabelle lo miró, mientras él se levantaba del sofá y le tendía su mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Con un movimiento algo exagerado, ella terminó entre sus brazos. Severus la miró, mientras ella miraba el suelo. Sonrojada.

— El placer siempre fue mío, Anabelle.

Y Anabelle no contestó, su cabeza termino sobre el pecho de su esposo, que le acariciaba la cabeza en silencio.

— Pero de verdad. ¿Cómo podían enamorarse de Black y de Lupin?

_"Creo que Sirius trama algo. Creo que quieren jugarle una broma a Severus. Él ya sabe que Lupin es un licántropo. Yo no podría permitirlo. No puedo perderlo."_


	2. Chapter 2

Anabelle estaba organizando su ropa, antes de irse a dormir. Con una sonrisa, Severus estaba recostado en la cama y la miraba. Ella no entendía el por qué de sus gestos, pero ansiaba descubrirlo. Lo miró con un suspiro y se sentó en la cama. Se acomodó allí y se dio la vuelta. A no ser que él hablara, no le suplicaría. Seguramente terminaría por molestarla luego.

— ¿Me escribiste un poema?

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Adhel e Isis, encontraron el resto de tus cosas. Había un escrito adherido a un pergamino. lo leyeron y me lo trajeron al laboratorio. "Como dos piedrecillas negras, tus ojos bajo la luna llena"

— Me alegro de que lo encuentres divertido.

Severus no contestó, mientras ella se daba la vuelta. Claramente ofendida por su reacción. Antes de dormirse, la abrazó suavemente y la miró con una sonrisa suave. Ella fingió no sentir ni oír nada y continuó tratando de dormir.

— Me hubiera gustado escucharlo completo. De tus labios.

— Ahora no señor: todo me da risa.

Severus no insistió, mientras ella no se daba la vuelta ni lo miraba. Se mantuvo en silencio, mirando el pedazo de pergamino. Sin poderlo evitar, soltó una carcajada y Anabelle se dio la vuelta, para quitarle el trozo de pergamino. De sus manos.

— Devuélveme eso, fastidioso.

Él suspiró y negando con la cabeza, la sostuvo entre sus brazos aunque ella aspiraba poderse separar. Con una mirada cargada de enojo, negó con la cabeza también.

— Si no me dejas en paz, me voy a dormir con los niños.

— Ellos se reirán mucho peor de lo que yo estoy riéndome. Así que mejor quédate. Y no me hace gracia. Me parece algo bastante sincero y si está dedicado a mí, pues mucho mejor aún. Asumo que en ese tiempo, no nos conocíamos como para que lo recitaras.

— ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Te amaba.

— Pues te has casado con tu antiguo amor de la escuela. ¿Eso no es suficiente?

— Eres un imbécil.

Antes de poder decir algo más, siquiera de quejarse, Severus la besó. Sonrió, mientras Anabelle trataba de separarse de él y de sus juegos. No dijo nada, al terminar. La miró, mientras ella se mantenía impávida. Con otra sonrisa burlona, se inclinó para besar su frente y abrazarla nuevamente. Ella se encontró sin réplicas.

— Si no fuera por que te amara, ya te habría golpeado.

— ¿Debo agradecer que me amas y no me golpearías?

— ¿Podrías callarte y dormirte?

— Has estado muy tensa y propensa a pelear. ¿Algún problema?

— Ninguno. Aunque creo que nuestros hijos están un poco desobedientes. Adhel no deja de hacer magia, aunque le pida que no lo haga. Está muy orgulloso y cree que puede hacerlo todo. Isis. solo vive encerrada en su habitación. ¡Ay Severus! ¿Los habré criado mal?

Severus negó con la cabeza y sonrió en silencio, cerrando los ojos. Recordaba como de la noche a la mañana, se había convertido en padre. Algo ligeramente diferente de lo que solía ocurrir.

— ¡Devuélveme ese libro!— escuchó la voz de Isis y apartó las cobijas de sí.

— Permíteme— le dijo a su esposa y caminó hasta el meollo del asunto. Su hija mayor, sostenía una copia avanzada de pociones, en alto y su hijo menor, trataba de alcanzarla.

— Tú no entiendes esto.

— Isis, baja ese libro.

— Es mío papá y no se lo daré.

— Si es suyo, no debes tomarlo. ¿Quieres que ella tome tus cosas?

— Solo quiero aprender más. Ya estudié mi libro y no tengo más que estudiar.

Severus sostuvo ambos brazos de sus hijos, mientras pretendían golpearse el uno al otro. Con un suspiro, decidió sostenerlos con fuerza por cada insulto que se dijeran. Al poco tiempo, ya pedían que los soltaran. Severus los soltó y ambos se miraron con rabia.

— Váyanse a dormir.

Los miró caminar hacia la habitación y regresó a la suya. Anabelle estaba sentada en la cama y miraba a Snape con un gesto de preocupación. El hombre se sentó en la cama y tuvo que coincidir con ella.

— Te dije que están muy malcriados.


End file.
